vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tae Yamada
|-|Base= |-|Idol= |-|Zombie= Summary Tae Yamada (山田 たえ, Yamada Tae) is a member of Franchouchou, one of the protagonists in Zombie Land Saga, and the only "legendary" girl with no other title crowned by Koutarou Tatsumi. She was also the only zombie who has yet to regain her human consciousness. She is the one who officially names the group Franchouchou (before it was named "Death Musume" and "Green Face" by Tatsumi), which is derived from her sneezing. She somehow has an interest in eating as well as biting Sakura and Junko. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 9-B Name: Tae Yamada (her former identity); Zombie 0 / Number Zero (ゾンビィ0号 Zonbii Ni-gō) (alias used as her open identity after being a zombie) Origin: Zombie Land Saga Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: The Legendary Tae Yamada (Proclaimed by Koutaro), Zombie, Idol, Entertainer, Artist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics; Regeneration (High-Low to Low-Mid; can regenerate small biological portions of their body organs (Like the heart, the lung or even the brain) and reattach separated limbs and even their own heads); Body Control (Can control limbs separated from the body parts); likely some wall adhesivity (Briefly climbed on walls and broke ceiling windows on dragging Sakura out from a locked room); Resistance to Electricity (Survived a lightning strike during a performance on stage. A similar lightning strike killed Ai Mizuno when she was alive as a human) Attack Potency: Wall level (Tossed Sakura flying with a playground roundabout. Comparable to Saki) | Wall level (Comparable to Saki) Speed: Likely Athletic Human+, possibly Superhuman+ travel speed with Superhuman+ combat speed and reactions (Likely comparable to Saki on her bike) | At least Subsonic travel speed, combat speed and reactions (being able to react to all Franchouchou members, Fought against a giant wild boar (along with Saki) before he could deliver a fatal blow on Sakura) Lifting Strength: Likely Athletic Human | At least same as before Striking Strength: Wall Class | Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Survived her own force when tossing Sakura. Comparable to Saki) | Wall level (Comparable to Saki. Fought with Saki against a giant wild boar) Stamina: Very High (Able to rehearse overnight and perform without sleep). Regeneration and body control allow faster rejuvenation of stamina. Range: Standard melee range normally. Can throw objects at several meters. Standard Equipment: None notable. Non-Standard Equipment: "Sagan Zip Z" (A medical gel-patch in parody to Salonsip Gel-Patch) Intelligence: Below average human in most affairs. She cannot speak properly in human language and thus cannot sing properly, but has improved her interaction skills with other members of the group over time, and can even dance in live shows (Quite poorly in the beginning, but drastically better after the Saga Rock live show). She can mimic voices of chickens. A skilled combatant (Should be comparable to, if less skilled than, Saki Nikaido). Weaknesses: She seems to be easily driven by her own hunger, impulsiveness and natural instinct. She is the least intelligent of the Franchouchou group. Key: Pre-Tenzan training | Post-Tenzan training Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Zombie Land Saga Category:Anime Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Zombies Category:Idols Category:Regeneration Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Surface Scalers